


I Want A Girl

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Castration, Delusion, Eddie Gluskin!Hux, Genital Torture, Gore, M/M, OOC, The "bride" Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridegroom wants his bride tame and pliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want A Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436297) by [DisneySucks (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks). 



> The title comes from the BGM of Eddie Gluskin's room in Outlast: Whistleblower:  
> "I Want A Girl" 1911.

**I Want A Girl**

  
Outlast AU, gore! And OOC Warning

—

  “Why are you struggling, darling? Does the upcoming ceremony make you nervous?" 

  Hux separates his knees, tightly ties and hangs them apart with ropes and firm hands. He stares at the other man's genital, a flash of disgust rippling in his eyes——the last thing on earth his adorable bride needs to possess. Redundancy, and futility.

  Next moment, however, the tiny slice of negative emotion simply vanishes, as abruptly as it comes in the first place. The fine line of Hux's unpleasant lips slacks a bit——for the sake of their marriage, they shouldn't face any real, tough obstacles in front of them. So cautiously, he measures the distance between the flesh and the circular saw. That piece of shining iron stands vertically between the other man's lower limbs.

  "Your eyes. Like those of a startled deer, while there's no hunter in the woods——oh, excuse me for the terrible analogy."

  Suddenly, the machine starts working. Its teeth bite through human skin as the workbench shakes fiercely——like someone's death struggling on it. 

  "Love the wedding dress I made for you? Hold your tears from staining it. It's even purer than the white, virgin snow. Also, I suppose it's fairly rude to attend a wedding with red, damp eyes, unless you are genuinely moved within."

  Hux controls the depth and the direction of cutting in order to finish it quickly. After all, such a small surgery shouldn't bother his sweetheart with any unnecessary pain and suffering.

  "To be honest, darling, you are such an emotional girl. Sometimes it's really frustrating to witness your caprice. Of course I don't want to be rude——but somehow every bridegroom would prefer a tame and pliant wife in future, am I right?"

  The shriek of saw fades out while all the screams are cloth-choked in the man's throat. Hux looses his grip on the messy, numb, trembling and twitching torso, runs fingers through his burning red hair. The spilt beads of blood lighten the thin threads even brighter.

  "——Undoubtedly, your father won't join us in the ceremony. It's a shame that he's unable to bring you into my hands himself. Why don't you think more carefully for our big day before you finished him?

  Red floods from the opening wounds in a speed of bursting, which spreads swiftly across the white-laced dress. Like water flowing over the edge of bathtub, blood squirts out of Kylo's lower body and covers the workbench.

  Hux ignores it. Humming some easy tunes, he pushes the fainted man to another room, smiling and imagining:

  A son, and a daughter of theirs.

  One with red hair, and the other black.

  Along with a cat. Maybe a ginger one.

  Quiet and deadly pale, the other man has long ceased moving beside him.

  Oh, his naughty, beautiful bride.

 

  
END

 

 

 

 


End file.
